Serial Killer Fetish
by AHennin9
Summary: Dean and Sam know that they need to stop Amara from eating souls, but when Sam comes up the idea that they join the FBI. At least for a little while, Dean thinks he's crazy. Eventually, he gives in. Cas, Dean, and Sam are headed to Quantico. Agent Aaron Hotchner's team isn't so sure about the new members, but they are willing to welcome them. Destiel! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, Sam! I told you this would happen if we got mixed up with your serial killer shit," Dean screamed, holding the girl's trembling hand.

Sam held his head in his hands, not responding. His fingers twirled around his thick brown hair as he pulled harder. He couldn't look at Dean, knowing he was right. He knew it was his fault. He just wanted to play the good guy for once. He just wanted to save something for once. Then, he broke his own rules. No killing unless necessary. He broke it. Not Dean, who he was sure would've broken it at some point causing another sibling squabble. It was his fault she wasn't moving.

Dean kept staring back and forth between Sam and the cold girl. He didn't know what else to say. Sam wasn't answering anyway. He'd told him it was a bad idea from the beginning. He'd told him that they didn't mess around with stuff like this. They were hunters, not FBI agents. They hunted monsters, not people. Sam wouldn't listen. He'd kept babbling on about how it could be Amara's soul sucking again. Now, there was more blood on their hands. Dean thought that he would've been the one to break the no killing rule. Not Sam. Yet, here they were.

Suddenly, the rest of their new friends broke through the door. There were screams, but Dean blocked them out. He'd heard more screams in Hell that nothing could get to him now. Sam kept his head down, wanting to offer an explanation. He didn't have one. He looked at the gun in his hands, and then back at the faces staring at him. They all looked scared. He knew they had the right too, but it still hurt him that someone could look at him that way.

"She's still breathing!" Dean heard himself scream. "Get an ambulance and a team in here now!"

The other members of the team started rushing around, and others came bustling in. Sam couldn't move though. He heard people talking to him, asking him what happened, but he couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

 **Five Days Earlier**

"Dean, this could be Amara!" Sam sighed, exasperated.

Dean laughed, "We can't just go full throttle into every murder case in the country, Sam."

"Do you have a better idea on how to find her?" Sam asked, looking at his brother pointedly.

"No," Dean answered, sighing. "But like I said, this is the real FBI. They are going to know we aren't one of them."

"How? It'll take them days to look into us. We could have this solved by then. If it isn't Amara, at least we helped someone!"

Dean stopped, "Wait, is this one of your 'need to help' situations?"

"What?" Sam scoffed. "I'm trying to find Amara."

They pulled up to the bunker, and Dean slowed the Impala to a stop.

"Should we ask Cas to come?" Dean asked.

"Do you remember the last time he tried to be an agent? He'd give us away as soon as we walked through the door." Sam scoffed.

Dean shrugged, "Could make this interesting."

Sam just stared at him before getting out of the car. Dean followed, and they barged inside the bunker. Cas was sitting at the table wrapped in a blanket eating a bowl of cereal. He didn't take his eyes of the computer screen as they set their bags on the table.

"How's Net-" Dean started, but Cas put a hand up to stop him.

"I have almost finished this season. Please, do not interrupt me."

Sam laughed in the background and headed to his room to unpack, only to pack again. He heard Dean trying to talk to Castiel as Castiel continued to shush him. He rolled his eyes, laughing at the flirtationship. It wasn't like either one would admit it, but Sam knew inside that it was only a matter of time. After a few minutes, he heard footsteps coming toward his room. He finished piling other clothes into his duffle bag.

"Cas wants to come." Dean said as he stood in the doorway.

Sam turned around, "And that seems like a good idea to you?"

"Hey, he gives us at least something to make fun of. We'll tell them that he's an agent in training or some shit. Come on, Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam sighed in response. "Tell him to get ready, I guess."

Dean backed out of the room and made his way down the hallway to get Castiel. Sam laughed and carried his bag to the front of the bunker.

"Alright, let's go!" Dean called out a few minutes later, and the boys left the bunker.

Meanwhile in Quantico, VA, BAU's Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner sat behind his desk, going through the paperwork of the team's last case. He hadn't noticed the time ticking toward midnight until his phone rang. He debated letting it go to voicemail, but he knew that whoever was calling would know exactly where he was.

"Hotchner," He answered the phone, coughing on his words.

He heard some static, then a voice. "Hello, is this BAU's Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes," Hotch answered.

"This is Associate Deputy Director, James Garth. I'm calling to let you know we are sending you two Supervisory Special Agents and an agent in training to assist you on your next case. Agents Tripper and Snow will be there in the moring as well as Mr. Wood." The voice responded.

"Wait, sir, two new agents? Why?" He asked, perplexed.

"I'm afraid that's above your paygrade Mr. Hotchner. I trust your team will welcome them."

"Of course, sir. Thank you." Hotchner sighed as the phone clicked.

He sat at his desk wondering how to break the news to the team before the agents arrived the next morning. He couldn't exactly call a meeting for that reasoning alone. He knew his team would have questions for him, but unfortunately, he wouldn't have the answers. Hotchner decided after a few more glances at the piles of paper work before him that he needed to get home and get some rest. He had no clue what the next day would hold for the BAU.

"Thanks, Garth. I hope all is well with you guys. I really owe you one," Sam said, hanging up the phone.

"He got us in?" Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

Castiel spoke up from the back, "I will never understand why you ask questions you know the answer to."

Sam stifled a laugh, and Dean turned up the radio. Sam sighed when he heard yet another classic rock song begin. Castiel shared the sentiment, but Dean gave them glares that shut them up. They continued their twenty hour drive in peace. Sam slept uncomfortably in the passenger seat as Cas rambled on to Dean about the relationship between Chuck and Sarah. Dean was grateful for moments like these, when things seemed almost normal. He liked that the people driving around them figured they were friends on a road trip or family going to see more family. For those few hours in the car, he could almost believe those stories himself. He could believe that there was a world with no monsters and no hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there! I'm Alexis! Thanks for you all who have been reading. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you're enjoying. I'm going to try to make the next few chapters a little longer, but I was just trying to get a feel for the direction the story was headed in. Again, thanks for reading! Love you guys!**_

Dean pulled up to BAU's headquarters sometime the next day. Sam and Castiel were in a debate over Orange Is The New Black and didn't notice their arrival. Dean took a deep breath and looked toward the building. He still had a feeling that this was a bad idea. He didn't vocalize his opinion though. Sam and Cas quieted down, and both looked toward Dean. He didn't look over at them. He was distracted by his thoughts.

"Are we going to go in?" Castiel asked, bringing Dean back to reality.

Sam laughed, "Why do you ask questions you know the answer to?"

Dean laughed too and the trio got out of the car, "Before we go in there, what's your name, Cas?"

"Casper Wood. Which I don't understand. Why can I not be Castiel?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together.

Sam and Dean sighed exasperatedly together. Castiel took that as a sign not to question this anymore. He was getting pretty good at picking up on social signals. He was pretty proud of himself. He followed the Winchesters into the BAU, repeating to himself what he was supposed to say. Dean had basically told him to keep his mouth shut. He was good at being quiet although he knew that he could be an asset.

"SSA Tripper. SSA Snow. Mr. Wood," A tall man with thick brown hair greeted them at the door. "I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner."

Dean stepped forward and took Hotchner's hand, "Nice to meet you, sir. You can call me Dean. This is my partner Sam and our FBI trainee Cas."

"We're very pleased you could join us," Hotchner nodded, "You can follow me into the meeting room. We were just about to debrief on our latest case."

Dean and Sam looked at each other quizzically and followed the man up a set of stairs. They burst into a meeting room and were met with many questioning faces. They heard Hotchner introduce them.

A woman with a giant flower in her hair stepped forward, "I'm Penelope Garcia. Nice to meet you!"

Castiel laughed a little. He liked her quirkiness. She seemed like a good soul, and he could respect that. She shook each of their hands and pointed to three seats, "Please join us!"

Dean sat next to a ripped African American man and felt slightly intimated until the man spoke, "I'm Derek. Nice to meet you guys."

Dean nodded back and looked across the table at Sam who was seated in between a skinny blonde and elderly man.

The blonde spoke first, "I'm JJ,"

Sam's voice got stuck in his throat, "I'm Sam."

Dean laughed at his obvious surprise with her aggressiveness.

"Where's Reid?" The elderly man spoke up surprising Cas who nearly jumped out of his seat warranting a glare from Sam and Dean.

"I've sent him the files to review. He'll be joining us shortly, Rossi." Hotchner said vaguely.

Sam looked at each of the team's members trying to remember their names, but he kept stumbling over them.

The members of the BAU team waited anxiously in the debriefing room, waiting for the three new members. J.J. sat next to Rossi with an empty seat between them. No one really had said much since Hotch informed them of the new arrivals. Penelope tapped her pen on the table putting the team on edge.

"Babygirl, do you think you could stop that?" Derek spoke up to everyone's relief.

Penelope glanced up nervously, "I can't, okay? Who are these people? Are we being replaced?"

"Woah woah, princess. No one is getting replaced! They are just sending in some extra help. Everything's fine." He reassured her.

Just as she was about to argue, the door swung open and Hotch came in the room followed by three unfamiliar men. Penelope's jaw dropped almost to the ground at the three gorgeous people who walked through the door. Derek's body immediately stiffened, feeling threatened. Rossi looked at JJ and raised his eyebrows as she stared at Hotchner.

"This is SSA Tripper and SSA Snow. This is Mr. Wood," Hotch announced.

Penelope immediately stepped up, "I'm Penelope Garcia! Nice to meet you."

She saw the one, Mr. Wood, in the back stifling a laugh, and she felt a bit self-conscious, "Please join us!"

The team watched carefully as each of the three members took their seat. Derek watched the shortest of the three sit next to him. He could feel his uneasiness. Derek started to size him up. He was pretty built, not as much as himself though. He seemed like an alright guy.

"I'm Derek. Nice to meet you guys," He finally said, staring SSA Tripper in the eyes. He noticed the man's eyes relax as he nodded his head.

He followed his eyes across the table as he looked at the tallest of the three men. They met eyes for a brief second. Derek nodded at JJ. She noticed his hint and looked toward the man. He seemed sweet.

"I'm J.J." She said suddenly, obviously shocking the man.

He coughed before answering, "I'm Sam."

This made J.J. smile. He seemed honest and nice. She didn't trust him, but he didn't seem like a bad guy. She glanced at the other man seated at the end of the table. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself. He seemed the most nervous of all. She remembered her days in training and felt bad for him. She looked at Rossi who began to speak.

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked, scaring the jumpy man beside him. Rossi noticed the glares from the other two. He felt that there was something peculiar about the trio, but they all seemed nice.

Hotchner answered, "I sent him the files to review. He'll be joining us, Rossi."

Rossi picked up on his vague answer and decided not to ask any more questions. He glanced across the table at Derek who was still staring at the man beside him. He caused him to snort a little bit. Derek was used to being the only younger man in the room, and he probably felt threatened. Rossi smiled a little, thinking of the days that he used to be the youngest man in a room.

Cas sat at the end of the table, next to the man that had been named, Rossi. He kept reminding himself that he just had to keep his mouth shut. That was his only job. Dean and Sam were both watching him very carefully. Cas knew that they were both worried he might give them away. He was a little worried himself. Last time he had tried to be an agent, it didn't go so well. He thought fondly of the memory though. That was a fun day for him.

"Alright," The funky blonde said, grabbing a remote of the table, "After the murders in Fall River were solved, a string of other murders have been occurring throughout Massachusetts. Our most recent victim, thirty two year old Maria Ruiz, was found in her apartment late last night in New Bedford by her eldest daughter. She was bludgeoned to death with an unidentified object. This is the third victim in a matter of ten days."

The buff man, Derek, spoke up first, "So, he doesn't have a cooling down period."

The blonde, Penelope, nodded before continuing, "The two other victims were found in two towns surrounding the area. The first, 47 year old Andrew Botz, was found last Monday in his car parked in the parking garage of his office in Dartmouth. Also, bludgeoned to death with an unknown object. He was found by the parking police the next morning. The second victim, fifteen year old Layla Crown, was found by her mother in the driveway after soccer practice in Acushnet. She, too, was bludgeoned by an unknown object."

"He's crossing racial and economical lines," Rossi spoke up, glancing down at the papers in front of him.

"As well as race and sex," The blonde, J.J., spoke up.

Dean decided to speak up, feeling like they were slacking a bit, "The only thing connecting them are the, ya know, bludgeoning."

The team looked at him, and Sam laughed a little, "Don't mind him. We didn't get much sleep."

Sam glanced down at the papers in front of him, "But, why did he go from Dartmouth through New Bedford to Acushnet, and then back to New Bedford?"

"He's staying in area that is familiar to him." Hotchner spoke up as a skinny man with long hair entered the room.

Cas noticed him handing a piece of paper to Hotchner and whispering something in his ear. He glanced to Dean who had noticed the same sentiment. Dean looked slightly perplexed. Cas raised his eyebrows, questioningly, but Dean shook his head.

"Alright, wheels up in fifteen minutes. Hope you boys brought a go bag." Hotchner announced, leaving the room.


End file.
